


The Adventures of Haru-?

by Shigarakiix



Series: School Stuff (and I hate school) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigarakiix/pseuds/Shigarakiix
Summary: OR: Every single day on zoom I'm given a prompt. We have seven minutes to write said prompt, so I'll be posting everything I write for those prompts. Despite them being horrible.Please don't ask about my options for writing (I don't even think the teacher will read it unless we have to share soo)...PS: All of this is written on paper, then copied onto a computer.
Series: School Stuff (and I hate school) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887829
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Haru-?

Haru sighed, staring at the blown up air-ballon in front of him. "Why does this always happen to me?" He asked no one in particular.

He came to the conclusion that maybe he should get in. Haru crouched down and stepped into the small basket.

His skin tingled slightly, he didn't like the odd feeling.

"I don't like this.." He muttered, before being shoved onto something that felt like metal.

The 14-year-old looked around, noting everything around him.

Scraps of metal littered his surroundings. He tasted iron in his mouth. Haru felt his throat being filled with something, despite not drinking anything at all.

A hot liquid left his mouth, it was an odd tint of dark red. 'Probably... blood?' Haru thought, tilting his head slightly.


End file.
